Dimitri and Rose
by Bieber's Baby
Summary: this is like an assignment if you could tell me what you think and if i need to improve on it would help thanks


Music was blaring people were talking it was so hectic, I could hardly hear myself think, people were dancing, stupidly I might add someone had obviously spiked the punch.

My best friend dragged me to this party, which I don't know if we will be friends after this, she was obviously having too much fun with her boyfriend if that's what you can even call it.

I had to get out of here so I went outside and sat down near the river, the water had risen since the flood was coming, the reason everyone was partying now was because in the morning we would have to leave.

You could see the tree branches drooping over the sides of the bank, leaves all flat and dark, no birds were making sounds they had all gone far away from the rushing water. All the animals were not to be see either they were hiding from the water, or they were asleep seeing as it was near 1:00am in the morning, I knew my parents wouldn't wait up for me mostly because I told them not to I knew they trusted me and what could go wrong.

As I stare out at the water not really looking at anything just taking it all in, I could feel the vibrations from the music all the way down to the stream, even the noise from the water couldn't tone it out, it amazed me still that no one had complained about the music, but then again a lot of people had already left to get to higher grounds.

I don't know how long I sat there for but I knew it was a long time, because song after song played and it didn't die down, that was until I heard him coming down, I knew who it was who wouldn't I have been in his Maths class for as long as we have been in high school I knew that he wouldn't know who I am, I'm not the cheerleader or the richest person in the school I'm just me which is good and bad at the same time.

He sat next to me I don't know why but he did, I had to intake some breath just so I wouldn't say anything stupid and do something completely idiotic.

"Hay" his voice has nice and deep I could melt to it luckily I didn't.

"Hey" trying to match his cool and collected voice but I don't think it worked.

We talked for hours it seemed he was nice, we both wanted to go to college me as a lawyer, and him as a doctor he loved sports mostly football, I was more into music we loved hanging out with our friends and family, both had jobs but I was more of an overachieve but he laughed when I said that.

Out of nowhere he asked

"You want to go for a swim"

I knew that it was dangerous I mean flood waters everyone back at the house was probably a little bit tipsy but when I looked into his eyes those dark beautiful eyes I couldn't resist.

"Yea, why not" I responded with a smile.

As we stripped to our underwear, I wasn't about to go skinny dipping in flood waters I was stupid for agreeing to this but wasn't that stupid.

I swam out no to far but deep enough that I couldn't touch the bottom we just swam and talked, now I didn't regret coming to this party and had to thank Lissa when I sore her next which I think might not be until tomorrow.

As he started to move in closer that's when we felt the change in the current it got stronger and more, more branches were coming down the level was getting higher and we were being moved from the party and our clothes.

We went further down the river than I have been before we were both holding onto each other before I knew we were approaching a branch but it would only hold one of us I knew we were both thinking the same thing, I would happily wait until another branch.

When I looked him in the eyes I knew what he was going to say.

"No" It was so pathetic, I knew he was going to do it anyway he was going to sacrifice himself so I could live, how could you do it no one's life is important then someone else everyone is equal how can you bring yourself to let someone else live and another die.

When the branch approached he kissed me like it was a goodbye, but I didn't want to say goodbye I wanted us to live both of us, when we got to the branch he pushed me and I caught onto it I tried to reach out for him, but he was already gone.

I cried for as long until they found me, I cried for Zane he shouldn't of had to make that decision at 16, I cried for his family no parent should burry their child i cried for me we shouldn't of gone into the river in the first place, we should of just stayed at the party, I cried because I should of made a moved and we would of had more time, I just cried for everything and everyone, but I cried because no one should have to make that decision no one should have to sacrifice their life for another especially someone so young, I just cried.


End file.
